


Charles edging  male reader

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: This is for woah-ass on tumblr
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Charles edging  male reader

You're pushed against the wall already buck naked and your cock hard and dribbling precum from the tip. Charles had his shirt off but his pants still on and you could see the outline of his cock. Thick, girthy and at least 8 or 9 inches long and 4 inches in circumference. You were worried that it was going to split you in half. He puts one of his big thighs in-between your legs to let you rutt against it. He kisses you roughly, lips rubbing against each other, fighting for dominance. He takes one of your lips in between his teeth at bites lightly making you groan mildly. 

He picks you and takes you over to the bed and casually chucks you down onto the soft mattress and feather filled pillows. He takes his pants off and his cock jolts out, already hard. He takes 2 of his fingers and pushes them against your lips. 

“Suck on my fingers and get them nice and wet for me.”

You oblige and suck on his fingers, coating them in your saliva and making sure they're nice and wet. He pulls them out and pushes one into you. You instantly clench around it. He coaxes you to loosen up so he can add another finger. You want more. So you start pushing against his fingers, trying to get any sort of relief. He presses his other hand to your stomach. 

“Pushing back against my fingers already? How pathetic. I thought you were better than this"

"Mmmm. I am Charles, I really am."

"If you were good you wouldn't be trying to push back. Be good for me."

He adds one last finger. He thrust the fingers in and out of you. You moan feeling him stretching you to accommodate for his cock. He keeps thrusting until he decides that you are loose enough. He pulls them out and puts lube on his cock, making it wet enough to slip in instantly. He bottoms out in you and you both let out a sigh. You move your hips, finding any sort of movement to release the pressure growing deep inside your core.

"Mmmm. Charles. Move. Pleeeeease!"  
"Do you deserve it?" He says as he thrusts rather roughly into you.  
"Ah. Yes yes yes"  
"Hm OK. "

He turns you on your back and pulls your legs onto his shoulders. This allows him to plunge his cock deeper into your entrance. The tip roughly collides with your prostate, making you scream out in pleasure. He bucks his cock into you faster, hitting your prostate everytime and sending waves of pleasure coursing through you. You grunt and make high pitched whines. 

"Charles. I'm gonna cum!" You say, desperately wanting him to keep going. He stops just before you reach your peak. You whine like an injured animal and thrust your hips to try and finish yourself off. Charles places one of his big hands on your stomach to keep you from gyrating. Your cock is rock hard and has a steady stream of precum flowing from the tip down the shaft. Charles leans down and licks up the clean fluid. He keeps on his tongue and kisses you, passing the liquid to you. You moan, actually liking the taste of your own precum. He thrust some more and you can already feel your orgasm creeping up on you. You whine and move around and Charles stops again just when you're about to release. 

"Chaaaaarles, pleeeease!"  
"No. You've been a bad boy and you need to be punished"

You whine some more. He keeps ducking you roughly and stops whenever you're close. The tip of your cock is red and leaking even more now. Charles keeps fucking you, until it's gets to a point where he can only thrust a few times before he has to stop to keep edging you. You feel like your nerves are on fire and your cock is so hard your could hit it with a hammer and the hammer would dent. Eventually Charles speaks.

" I'm going to let you cum, but you have to wait for me to cum as well. Understood?"  
"Yes, yeeeeeeees!"  
"Good boy"

He thrusts harder and faster, his cock hits your prostate and you feel like you just got hit with lightning. Your cock jolt and pulsates, spreading your hot cum all over Charles, yourself and even on your face. You let out a loud and long whine. Charles takes his thumb and wipes up the drop that landed on your face. He licks it off his thumb. You overstimulated. Every nerve feels like it got hit by a truck. He keeps thrusting and then suddenly hugs you hard and cums deep inside with some of his cum already spilling out. He groans out your name and keeps thrust trying to get all put it into your entrance. 

You both catch your breath and look at each other. He's sweaty and his eyes are hooded with love. You pull him down and kiss him. He pulls his softening cock out and watches as his cum slowly leaks out of you. You feel it leak out of you and moan slightly. He walks over to fetch a rag and he helps you clean yourself up. When you're basically clean you both cuddle up together and fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My tumblr is kingofthegoats and my writing one is thekingofgoatswrites


End file.
